U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,038 discloses an oven with a temperature probe as the so-called roast spit. During the cooking process or during operation of the oven with a food product such as, for example, a roast, a longitudinal, spit-like temperature probe is inserted into the food product, said probe having a temperature sensor in its tip allowing it to detect the temperature of said food product. The temperature probe is connected to the oven via a cable and, by means of a transmitting device, transmits the temperature information of the temperature sensor to an oven control device. In this way, the temperature inside or in the core of the food product can be detected for an automatic program or a type of automatic process. However, it is disadvantageous in this case that such a temperature probe is tied to a cable. This publication also describes a temperature probe with a transmitter, for example, a radio frequency transmitter. A battery is provided as the power supply. However, the use of power storage devices, such as batteries or the like, for a transmitting device, is difficult in the oven because they would be destroyed with the occurring temperatures of over 200° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,933 discloses another oven comprising a temperature probe as roasting spit. Specifically, a thermogenerator is mentioned, among other things, as the energy supply for the temperature probe. However, the entire disclosure does not explain how an energy supply could be implemented with a thermogenerator.